


never let me down (everything's alright tonight)

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Oral Fixation, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Rough Oral Sex, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Kevin doesn't want his first handcuff experience to be on national television. Sami is a fan of this approach. [Takes place just before the 12.5.17 Smackdown, where Kevin was cuffed at ringside for Sami’s match against Randy Orton.]





	never let me down (everything's alright tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Depeche Mode’s “Never Let Me Down Again”.
> 
> So, this is very late, but I feel it's landed at a good time. Can you believe it’s been a year and a half since these two engaged in handcuff kink and exhibitionist kissing on national television?

Snap-click.

He jerks against the padded cuffs - Sami's saying something about a vegan leather shop in New York, waving a silver key in front of Kevin's face - and dimly, he hears his own breathing and heartbeat. Fast, loud pants, biting his own lip to keep anything else from slipping out, the blood pulsing in his ears. He tries to focus on Sami, he really does, because Sami's probably saying something important right now. He has that concerned-face on, and Kevin can see Sami, but not the rest of the room. The windows and doorway are fuzzing out, and he shakes his head to try and clear it.

It doesn't work, it's not working, and he keeps jerking against the cuffs. Fuck, nothing's working, he can't move, he feels like he just took a chairshot to the head. The cuffs are rattling against the headboard ( _oh_ , he thinks, dazed and detached, _it's good we got a room on the top floor_ ) and Sami's moving his mouth, but it's not until he leans closer and closes his hands over Kevin's that he can really hear him.

"Kev, hey, hey c'mon, stay with me. Okay, breathe, I need you to focus on my voice. I'm sorry for not warning you, but you're not going to be warned tomorrow, right? Chioda's going to snap those things on when he wants. Are you with me, _cheri_? You're not breathing for me, and I need you to breathe. I'm right here, I won't leave you. You feel my hands?"

"...yeah. I can... I dunno what to do."

“Breathe.”

The order is good, it makes him focus on doing what Sami tells him. He drags in a breath, lets it out slow on a five-count like Sami always tells him to do.

"That’s it. You're doing fine. You can do this. Just - just think of the cuffs as my hands. You love when I hold you down, think of it that way. This is just another way for me to hold you down, make you stay where I want you."

Kevin's hands close around Sami's, register the warmth and familiarity of them. It makes him breathe a little deeper; he trusts Sami's hands every night. 

"Good, you're doing so good, keep breathing, keep focusing on my hands. Can you look at me?" It's terrifying, but Kevin picks his head up and opens his eyes, and Sami's smile just hits him right between the ribs. "Hey, you see? I've got you. Will you tell me what's going on? What freaked you out?"

He tries to swallow around a dry throat, and Sami reaches for the bedside table, out of his field of vision. Retrieves a bottle of water, and he gulps it, Sami easing it away when he starts to go too fast. Kevin coughs. Blinks. Breathes for a couple minutes and tries to put what’s going on into words.

"I - I don't like not being able to move, not...usually. S'okay when it's you, but I couldn't feel you and I couldn't see you and I just - I think I panicked, right?"

Sami nods. "Yeah, a little. You're okay now, you know that. We're just sitting here, and I'm holding you down."

"Did you know I was gonna panic?"

Sami leans up, kisses his forehead, and he arches up for more. Sami won't give it to him, gently sits back on his knees with Kevin's legs stretched out next to him. 

"I had an idea you might. You're right, you hate being restrained when you're not in subspace, and without the time to put you there, I figured you might not have a good reaction. You know why I couldn't put you under? Why I had to be quick and mean about it?"

"The match," Kevin says, shakes his head. "I know, I know, I just - I'm glad you're the one doing this my first time, and I trust you, you know that. I...?" His voice skews up, he can hear it, everything's getting clearer and better. "I don't think it's bad. That they're bad. For me."

There's a soft laugh from Sami, but it's his most affectionate one. The "oh-Kevin-you-dope" laugh. The "I-love-you-you're-adorable" laugh.

"Kevin, you've been hard since I put these on you. From the exact moment, you got so hard you're stretching your briefs out. Can't you feel it?"

The swear slips out before he even registers what he's feeling. It's not just that he's hard, that he's turned-on by the cuffs, he realizes that he's been throbbing for a while and the cotton of his boxer-briefs is wet at the crotch. His hips shift to chase it, and Sami lays a hand on his chest.

"Relax. Focus on me. I know you can wait."

He should be fighting, shouldn't he? A few moments ago, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the cuffs, to be able to touch Sami, curl up with him. A few moments ago, he was terrified. Just a few seconds ago, he realized he was more turned on than he's been in ages. And now... 

"Good boy," Sami murmurs, and Kevin is *gone*.

Hazy and floating and huh. There's a badly-painted patch on the wall opposite the bed. He knows this because he has to keep his eyes open, even though it's hard (even though, with his normal-brain, he's had the conversation with Sami that when they play like this, he just naturally wants to keep his eyes closed). He has to keep his eyes open because he won't be able to space out tomorrow, on national television, with cameras, but that doesn't matter now. 

"Look at me, Kevin," Sami says, and okay, he can do that. He can drag his eyes to Sami's gorgeous hands, square palms and long fingers. Watch him snap them, then undo the laces to his sweatpants. Can see the trail of crisp red hair on Sami's lower belly, down to his cock. Can't see Sami's dick because the jerk's still got his briefs on, but he’s pretty hard and filling out the cotton, and oh, Kevin wants to suck on *something* right now. "C'mon, you can't go under on television. Even if you look amazing like this."

Okay, fuck, yes. Sami’s right. He’s usually right, the little shit. He cannot be this sex-stupid on television.

"Why are you stripping?" he asks, reasonably. They didn't talk about sex - they'll probably have it, but he can still feel his skin humming from the panic-adrenaline. He knows he’s getting off on it, but the reminder is startling.

"It's hot in here," Sami responds. "You mentioned it when we first got in the room. I think the air conditioning is broken."

"Okay. Can I suck your dick?"

Sami laughs, kicks his sweats to the floor and kneels back up on the bed. He lays a hand on Kevin's knee - oh shit, how is that so much? Why does it feel like there's a line running right to his dick? - and Kevin tries very hard to stay still.

"Not yet. I need you to calm down a little more, first."

Kevin hears himself giggle a little, pulling ineffectively at the cuffs. "That's fucking stupid. S' so stupid, Sami."

A hand on his hair, tugging a little to make him moan, stroking down his jaw. Sami tipping his chin up, leaning in to look. 

"Fuck, you're under good. Should've known from that mouth of yours." Kevin turns his head, kisses into Sami's palm, and gets a light slap as a reward. Well. It's a punishment, but it's also a reward because he likes it when Sami slaps him. "Ah, Kevin, I didn't say you could touch me yet. You're going to stay still for ten minutes and if you're good for me, maybe I'll let you suck my dick."

Sami moves back, takes his hand away, and Kevin can't help but whimper. He wants Sami to be touching him always, and Sami gives him a soft, reassuring stroke to the shoulder. Sami is careful, and he sits himself exactly between Kevin's legs, with no way for Kevin to get any contact. He could move his legs, lock them over Sami's back and pull him up, but then they'd be done. Sami would be disappointed, uncuff him and tell him they weren’t doing anything else.

It's a physical ache, though, he can feel Sami's body heat calling to him. He's so close and he won't touch Kevin, he won't do anything he doesn't want to do. Kevin _wants_ , he wants to feel Sami's skin against his, grip at his back and stroke down the stretch of his chest. Dig nails into pale, freckled skin, kiss his way across familiar planes and curves. Taste Sami on his tongue... fuck. Ten minutes, it’s got to have been ten minutes, and Kevin feels himself leaning up and being jerked to a stop by the cuffs. His breath catches, he'd almost forgotten about the cuffs, and Sami shakes his head.

“You only made it four minutes, Kevin. That’s not good enough.”

“Please, I can’t-” he begs, leaning as far forward as he can, cuffs holding fast. “I’ll do it tomorrow, but you have to let me suck you. Please, I need to taste you.”

“You need to?” Sami asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I need it, I fucking need it, please let me please please let me-”

Sami reaches out, brushes his knuckles over Kevin’s mouth too fast for him to catch, then up through his hair to tug affectionately. “I don’t deny you nearly enough, then. You went from zero to a thousand.”

He feels like it. He’s going to crash like a motherfucker, but all he can focus on is how fucking bad he wants Sami. Not the almost-faded panic, not the feel of the cuffs straining his shoulders. Just Sami, and he pulls back against Sami’s grip on his hair.

“Tell me to stop.”

"Stop.”

It’s a relief, hearing it so sharply in Sami’s familiar voice. He freezes, and Sami pushes him back against the headboard, settles him back in position. His ass is on the bed, his back is hitting the wood, and his arms aren’t pulling the chain of the cuffs. He can breathe, can close his eyes and focus on getting air in and out.

It's so much better. He has to relax, because Sami told him to.

“Maybe I need to order you to do that tomorrow, too,” Sami says, sitting back on his heels. “Tell you that you have to stay in character and be cuffed and not touch me. I'm going to be wrestling Randy, you know how you love seeing me thrown around - what'd you tell me that one time, back in - oh, fucking Saratoga or Silver Spring, some S-related city? You told me no one suffers better than me, how turned-on you get when you're the reason I'm showing off.”

“That’s different,” he murmurs, shaking his head. Dazed. 

"Is it? I think I will do that tomorrow night, Kevin. I'll remind you of this before we go out there, before you get cuffed to the ringpost. You won’t be able to move, and everyone’s going to be able to see you, know how much you love it." Sami's fingers reach out and stroke at the tense muscle of Kevin's bicep. Soft, deliberate pets - _relax, relax, you can do this_ \- and he works his way down Kevin's arms to where the padded leather encircles his wrists. Presses a kiss to the skin, tattoo-needle sharp. " _Tabarnak_ , I love you like this. You know how bad I wanted it before, and it wasn't the right time-"

"I was too much of a little bitch, is what you mean."

Sharp backhand to the mouth, the impact exploding pleasure down his spine. Making him harder and hungrier, and he looks at the anger sparking in Sami's eyes.

"If I want to call you a bitch, I'll do it. You think you’re speaking for me now?"

"Touch me."

"No. You get what I want to give you. You've disobeyed me by moving."

Kevin bites down on his lip, rather than let the needy whine out. He loves and hates and fucking adores Sami like this, uncompromising and certain and deliberate, and if there were any chance at all of goading Sami into fucking him, he'd be trying it. But Sami has a plan, and he has reasons for what he's doing, and normal-Kevin knows this. Sub-Kevin just wants to be touched before he goes crazy.

Okay. Okay, he can do this. He can be still and withstand anything Sami does to him. He hasn't been gagged or ordered not to talk, though, so he opens his mouth.

"If I talk, will you touch me?" Sami raises his eyebrow. "You're always trying it, you love my mouth, you love when I talk. You tell me how good I am with it. So. I'll say whatever you want."

“Yeah?” Sami asks. Curious little smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s hear it.”

“Please, mmmm, please hit me again. I can’t get my hands up to block you, so you wouldn’t have to worry... fuck, my mouth hurts and my arms hurt and I want you to fuck my mouth. God, why didn’t I think about that before? I can’t move and I’d have to take it, you could make me choke on your dick if you wanted.” 

Sami stares at him - a little bit because this is a turn-on for him, but also because he's trying to figure something out. Kevin knows that look, but it’s still a shock when Sami reaches for the handcuff key.

"No!" Kevin yelps, jerks the chain. "No, I can handle it, don't-"

"Okay. _Je ne les enlèverai pas_ ," Sami murmurs, slowly places the key back on the table. "I didn't know if you wanted them off. You seemed… I wasn’t sure. You don't usually volunteer to talk when you're down, and you said your arms hurt."

Kevin swallows, forces himself to sit back against the headboard. Flexes his fingers in the cuffs, blinks up at Sami. "I... I need you to touch me. I don't just want it. I mean I feel like I'm fucking falling and won't hit ground and you also just hit me in the really good way and you know how I fucking love that. It's fucking awful and amazing and I don't know how to take it. I'll do anything, I swear, anything you want, but you have to touch me, Sami, please."

And then he has a lapful of Sami, his long legs bent, knees digging into Kevin’s sides. He has Sami stroking his hair and dropping short kisses on his face, breathing “of course, of course I will, I’m sorry, you’re so fucking good for me and I just - oh, I was trying too hard to make you think about tomorrow and get into gimmick. It was stupid.”

“It wasn’t - ah - stupid. Oh god.” Which is for Sami employing his favorite way to apologize to Kevin; licking and rimming and sucking on his earlobe, it’s the dumbest sweet spot, but it’s there, and Sami’s targeting it. “Just, oh, just make it up to me. Do some of that shit you were telling me while we were driving this morning.”

A soft laugh. Familiar fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, the fingertips of Sami’s other hand brushing against his chest.

“That was a lot of things. I want to know what you want.”

“I just begged for it,” he whines, shivering in Sami’s grip. “Hit me. Fuck my mouth. Hurt me however you want. You know I’ll love it. You know you’ll love giving it to me.” He works his tongue against his lower lip, feels the slight swelling, and smiles up at Sami. “You’ll split my lip if you hit me again. I won’t be able to stop you. Let me suck your dick, please, I - _Il etre bon, je promets_. I’ll make it really good and if - if I’m good, will you hit me again?”

Sami’s mouth catches his, the rough bristle of his beard prickling against Kevin’s jaw, but it doesn’t matter because he’s finally being touched. He licks into Sami’s mouth, bold and filthy, sucking on his lips and tongue to show how he wants to use his mouth. Sami moans low in his throat, the reverberations buzzing against Kevin, making his dick throb in the confines of his briefs.

“Eventually,” Sami murmurs, pulling back. “You begged well, _cheri_ , so you’ll get what you want. But not until I want to give it to you.”

That’s the point, that’s what he needs. To be rewarded or punished, but on someone else’s schedule. To put himself at someone else’s mercy, and with the cuffs, it’s going to be even better when Sami rewards him. Which is probably going to be a very fucking long time from now, because Sami is not anywhere near touching him. Sami is brushing very teasing, very deliberate fingertips all over Kevin, and Kevin's ready to scream. The touches are slow and meandering and he never knows where Sami will touch him - if Sami will touch him. A slow drag down Kevin’s cheek. A light stroke to his throat. The brush of his knuckles against Kevin’s thigh. Then another quick stroke to his hip.

“Please, please, oh, oh god, more more please, I need - oh, you fucking jerk, the other side, c’mon, make up your mind you absolute asshole-”

“ _La takun waqhana_ ,” Sami says, smirking. Shit, he’s breaking out the Arabic, he only does that when he’s in a very specific mood. “ _Kun hadiana._ ”

Okay, that one he knows - be quiet. And Sami doesn’t usually want him quiet, so Kevin grits his teeth and arches up toward Sami’s hand hovering near his shoulder. Sami watches him struggle, and finally brings his hand down to stroke down Kevin’s bicep. The relief is almost overwhelming, he hears himself whine and feels the way his muscles are trembling.

“In my time, Kevin,” Sami reminds him. “You get what I give you, when I give it to you, how I give it to you. You don’t get to bitch until you get your way. Open your mouth.”

As soon as Sami tells him to open his mouth, everything just seems to white out. He’ll never know how a few words from Sami can affect him so easily and completely, but he feels his mouth drop open and he knows he’s looking up and he knows he’s leaked a wet spot through his briefs. He knows this in a detached, hazy way, but he knows Sami’s stripped down and knelt up in front of him in a more immediate way. After unhooking the chain from the headboard, Sami takes Kevin’s chin in one hand and swats at his mouth lightly.

“Open and stay, no teeth. Tap out if you need to.”

Kevin would rather die than tap, it’s not even an issue when he’s got Sami’s cock in his mouth like he’s begged for. Stretched open, breathing through his nose, feeling the moan vibrate through Sami. Kevin has enough range of motion to start bobbing his head eagerly, wanting the burn on his lips. He fucking loves sucking dick, loves it more when he’s unable to use his hands. 

Sami lets him go at his own pace for a while, but Kevin can’t stop the desperate moan he gives when Sami grabs his hair and holds him still. Pushes Kevin’s mouth down onto his cock and makes him choke like he’d wanted - five, ten seconds and then pulls him off. Kevin coughs, presses his face to Sami’s thigh, and shivers in pleasure when Sami slides back into his mouth again. Eagerly takes him to the back of his throat, lips touching crisp ginger curls, and Sami’s hand grips tightly to his hair. Presses down for another ten, twelve seconds, and lets go.

“Kevin, look at me,” Sami orders, and Kevin tries to raise his eyes. Can’t, and there’s a sharp slap to his cheek. God, the pain’s sweet, it makes his mouth throb, and he drags his eyes up to look at his beautiful, perfect Sami. “Good boy, good, you’re so good. Get me off, and I’ll let you come.”

He can’t wait, it feels like ages until Sami presses his hand to Kevin's neck, and Kevin hungrily licks up the pre-cum from Sami’s thighs and belly. He doesn’t even like the taste, but he wants everything Sami will give him. Wants to be so good for him, and Sami murmurs praise and reassurance in French-sliding-into-Arabic. Kevin hums in pleasure, takes Sami deeper. 

His mouth feels so full, spit and pre-cum all over his lips, trailing out the corner of his mouth. The feel of holding Sami in his mouth just makes him shake with pleasure. He loves the different textures of Sami’s cock, heat and tautness of the shaft, musk and curls at the base, pulling off to kiss and tongue the head. He’s allowed to play for only a little while - Sami swears, tightens his hand in Kevin’s hair, pulls him down again and holds.

Dizzy, trying to breathe through his nose, the snap of Sami’s hips jolting him . . . Kevin feels himself come, sticky-hot in his briefs. His groan sets Sami off, makes Sami release his hair and thrust a few more times before he spills over Kevin’s mouth. Exhausted, Kevin licks the salty fluid off his lips, and only realizes he’s lying with his head on Sami’s thigh when he opens his eyes to the ceiling. His wrists feel rubbed-raw and tingly, and he can feel the trembling still shooting through his legs. He isn’t sure if it’s been seconds, minutes, or hours since Sami unlocked the cuffs. He knows he's clean and naked and so is Sami, so it must have been a little while.

“ _Merde, je suis desole-_ ”

“ _Non. Reste._ ”

Oh. Okay. He can do that. Lie cradled in Sami’s lap, enjoy Sami’s fingers gently scratching through his hair. Sami’s other hand is spread across his chest - you’re okay, I’ve got you - and he’s humming tunelessly. The air conditioner finally clicks on, and Sami exhales in relief. The chill air is a shock, but a good one, and they lie just savoring it for a few moments.

“I didn’t wait,” Kevin finally says. He knows they’re okay, Sami’s hand on his chest tells him so, but he still disobeyed orders. “You told me-”

“Don’t worry about that.” Sami’s voice is quiet, but precise. Kevin feels himself relax at the sound. “I’m not gonna be mad at you coming without permission your first time in cuffs.”

“I really liked them.”

Sami laughs softly, stroking his thumb across Kevin’s mouth. “I know. I’m glad you did. It was a lot at first, right?”

“Yeah.” One of Sami’s calluses catches on his lip, and the sting reminds him of something. “You said you'd hit me, if I was good.”

“You were so good, _mon beau_ , I promise. I swear you were, but I can't. Not when we have to be on camera tomorrow.” It's disappointing and he can't help whining a little, licking out at the pads of Sami’s fingers. “Soon, Kevin. We’ll do it. Maybe after that tag against Nakamura and Orton next week, you could tell Shinsuke to work stiff, and I’ll finish marking you up on my own.”

Kevin feels his breath punch out, a little dizzy again even though he’s lying in Sami’s lap. “Please,” he whispers, and Sami bites down on his shoulder. Exactly an inch to the left of where his tank top will hit, a mirror to the mark Sami had left earlier, and he squirms to feel more of the bite. 

Sami eases up before he breaks skin, but there's going to be a vicious looking bruise. Kevin shivers just thinking about it, and Sami smiles as he noses his way across Kevin's jaw. Kisses him soft on the mouth and squirms down to let Kevin curl around him.

“Hey, babe,” he says quietly, “give me your hands. Let me check.”

The cuffs haven't broken the skin, but everywhere from his lower forearms to his palms feels raw and burning. Sami rolls to grab the hydrocortisone from the bedside table and smooths some of the cream over the chafing. Kevin's biceps feel like he's done 50 reps of weights, and he bites back a whimper as Sami kisses his left wrist. 

“Love you, _vraiment._ You know that.”

“I know,” Sami says. His mouth brushes Kevin's again. “But I like hearing it. Hearing you. Knowing it's good or bad for you. I never want to go too far.”

“You wouldn't,” Kevin says, sleepily. 

"I might. You have to tell me."

"I know. You tell me every time."

"Because I mean it, Kevin." Sami tugs gently on his hair, sweet and needy, wants to kiss him again, and Kevin will never turn that down. Sami exhales in a quiet whimper against his mouth. "We don't work if we aren't honest."

"Then _honestly_ ," Kevin says, rolling over so that he's draped over Sami, "if I don't get to sleep in the next five minutes, you're driving the rest of the way to Knoxville and we're stopping for Denny's no matter how much you complain."

He falls asleep to Sami’s affectionate grumbling against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheri - darling (m)  
> Tabarnak - fuck (Quebecois)  
> Je ne les enlèverai pas - I'm not letting you up  
> Il etre bon, je promets - I'll be good, I promise  
> La takun waqhana - don't be rude  
> Kun hadiana - be quiet  
> Merde, je suis desole - shit, I'm sorry  
> Non. Reste. - No. Stay.  
> Mon beau - handsome man (m)  
> Vraiment - truly


End file.
